SKY Blue
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: My name is Himura Kao, daughter of the late Kaoru and Kenshin Himura. On the day i left the higurashi shrine, i found my parent's old friends, or they found me. Rated for language and violence in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Himura, Kenshin of Tokyo Japan, and his wife, Himura Kaoru, died peacefully.  
  
My name is Himura Kao, I am a preistess, now.  
  
I was sent away at birth to be taught at the Higurashi shrine, for i was cursed with the mark of a preistess on the lower part of my back.  
  
A large dragon twined about a daggar at the base of my spine.  
  
I revieved a message a while back, before i could take leave of the shrine, and i had missed the funeral services.  
  
I had never seen my parents but from far away at irregular times, but their images stuck in my mind.  
  
I looked like my father, flame red hair, golden eyes filled with energy and power.  
  
That was before he died.  
  
I look like a half breed now, Eyes blue as the sea, hair red like fire.  
  
I stood from my kneeling position, wrapping myself in the preistess robes of my time.  
  
Sky blue on crimson red.  
  
I tugged the hood over my face, concealing my visage from any passerby.  
  
I walked out of the Higurashi Shrine and into the world.  
  
I stopped at a flower seller's booth, staring at the violets and small roses.  
  
"Two dozen for one hundred yen." she told me, her wrinkled face twisting into a friendly smile.  
  
I lay back the hood slightly, letting her look at my face as i studied her.  
  
She looked surprised, suddenly, her sunken eyes widening in silent awe.  
  
"You...You are Himura's child?" She asked, looking at me.  
  
I nodded, watching memories flash through her eyes.  
  
"I am Hajime Tokyo, your parents were dear friends." she said, nodding slightly.  
  
"Thank you." I said, looking at her.  
  
"Are you travelling to their graves?" she asked, sadness creeping into her eyes.  
  
"Yes." i told her, slipping the hood back over my face.  
  
"Here, young one, take these." She told me, handing me lillies and sakura.  
  
"How much?" i asked, digging for my purse.  
  
"It is a gift, preistess. One for you and the spirits." She said, turning away so that it could not be debated.  
  
i turned and trekked down the street, arms full of flowers.  
  
Suddenly i was knocked down flat.  
  
A kid yelled at me to watch where i was going.  
  
Another one yelled at the boy.  
  
Then a hand appeared in front of my face.  
  
It was a large, sword calloused hand, the hand of a fighter.  
  
I took the hand and pulled myself up.  
  
When i tried to put weight on my left foot, i found that it was sore, probably broken.  
  
I immediately sat back down, forcing myslef to remember my training, forcing myself not to cry out in pain.  
  
I grabbed the leg, pushing in the nerve centers and cutting off the pain.  
  
Sighing, sat there, one foot out one foot in my lap, head bent trying to ease the pain in my lungs.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" a heavy voice asked, someone was kneeling in front of me, and even then he loomed over me.  
  
I felt the shock travel from the back of my neck down into my throat and on into my lungs, making the pain dull.  
  
The world started spinning wildly, veering out of control.  
  
I felt myself dragged down into the depths of unconsiousness.  
  
----  
  
Sanouske looked at the still hooded preistess.  
  
She had collapsed and he had barely caught her slight form.  
  
Megumi was in the clinic today, so he would take her there.  
  
He picked her up, careful of her injured leg.  
  
Her hood fell back to reveal a pale white face, but went back no further.  
  
He raced to the clinic, cursing yahiko and Kenji all the while.  
  
Yahiko and Kenji had been arguing and they had started fighting in the streets.  
  
Yahiko and Kenji had tumbled into the girl, knocking her down and injuring her.  
  
The worst of it was, the girl was a preistess, one of the chosen.  
  
-----  
  
Inyo stared up at the sky, thinking of nothing in particular.  
  
Suddnly commotion broke out below and he looked down toward the streets.  
  
He cursed, he had been assigned to watch over the girl, and he had gotten her hurt.  
  
Sighing, he grumbled "Granny Sango is going to be soo pissed at me."  
  
Inyo twitched his ears, miko magic flaring around his hands, as he took to the skies.  
  
He stopped short of the Clinic, the barrier preventing him from entering.  
  
"Mom." He whispered to the wind. "Wait, I know! Uncle Sesshomaru!" He screamed, summoning the inu demon.  
  
"Yes, Inyo?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the hanyou.  
  
"Kao is in there, please remove the barrier, i cant get through." He said, looking up at his uncle with pleading eyes.  
  
"Kagome, I hate you." Sesshomaru mumbled, sending the message to the other side.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had died this past spring, making Sesshomaru promise to look after their ten year old pup, the others were grown.  
  
"She's hurt." Inyo said, looking through the barrier.  
  
Sesshomaru immediately disbanded the barrier and went down into the streets himself, landing in a dark alley and walking out into the streets.  
  
"Help me get her cloak off, it won't budge." He heard the doctor say.  
  
-----  
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter, Here's a preview of the next one:  
  
--  
  
"K..Kenshin?" Sanouske asked, looking at the face of the small figure on the table.  
  
"It cant Be! He died!" Megumi whispered, backing into a stool, knocking the utensils off with a loud crash.  
  
-----  
  
okay, that's allthe preview yall are getting for now.  
  
Review and i'll update faster.  
  
Is that your IQ or the reason they call you monkey meat? - A movie I saw 


	2. Chapter Two: trampled flowers

Thankies to all my reviewers, i'll have Review responses later.  
  
Now, on with the show!!  
  
Ps: If you get the hidden meaning in her name, then you get a surprise!  
  
--------  
  
"Please, help me get her hood off, it's not budging." Megumi asked Sanouske.  
  
"I've tried, it won't budge." He said, hopelessly.  
  
"Maybe i can be of assistance." Sesshomaru said, walking into the clinic.  
  
"Who are you?" Sanouske asked the tall white haired man.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored him and walked over to the small form on the table.  
  
He placed a clawed finger on her forehead, unlocking the seal.  
  
Just as her hood fell back, he disappeared, leaving them to wonder.  
  
Then they got their first real look at the injured preistess.  
  
"K..Kenshin?!" Sanouske whispered, turning pale as he backed away from the small figure on the table.  
  
"It..It can't be. He..He died." Megumi said, knocking over a stool in her efforts to get closer to the girl.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Kenji asked as he and Yahiko walked in to the clinic.  
  
They both stopped cold, frozen in place.  
  
Megumi finally snapped out of it when the girl on the table moaned and shifted.  
  
"Sano, bring me the syringe and the purple bottle, she's in shock." She said, snapping the rest of them out of it.  
  
Sanouske obeyed dumbly, handing her the supplies.  
  
She set the ancle and braced it with a wooden brace.  
  
"She should be out for a while." Megumi said, wiping sweat from her face.  
  
A few moments later, the girl moaned and opened her eyes.  
  
"I thought you said.." Yahiko started.  
  
Megumi glared at him, shutting him up.  
  
-----  
  
Kao struggled her way out of the depths, dragging at the water even as it tried to bring her down again.  
  
"She should be out for awhile." She heard, the woman's voice was muffled and distant.  
  
"I thought you said..." Came another voice.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at the watery faces.  
  
Her eyes a purplish blue looked up at them confused.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, her brows furrowed together.  
  
"You are in the Tokyo east Clinic. My name is Takani Megumi." the woman who had spoken before said.  
  
"I am Kao." she said, not giving her last name, fearing the reputation of her father had preceeded her.  
  
"Preistess Kao, this is Himura Kenji, Meojin Yahiko, and Sagara Sanouske." she said, pointing out the various people.  
  
"Thank you for helping me, sir." she said to the kind bearded face.  
  
"It's no problem Jou-chan." Sanouske couldn't help but giving the girl Kaoru's old nickname.  
  
"I have to go, how much do i owe you, miss Takani?" She asked, drawing her hood back onto her head.  
  
"Baka here will pay for it." Sanouske said, grabbing Yahiko in a headlock.  
  
"Thank you, sir." She said, bowing her thanks before she tried to stand.  
  
When her feet hit the floor, she immediately collapsed.  
  
She cried out, pain hitting her squarely.  
  
"Watch it." the big man said, catching her.  
  
"If you will, I will help you to your destination." Kenji said, handing her the trampled boquet.  
  
"I'll be fine." she said, taking the crutch Megumi handed her.  
  
They watched her walk out, she could feel their eyes on her back.  
  
She hobbled down the street, keeping close to walls and booths so that noone could knock her injured foot.  
  
She finally arrived at the graveyard.  
  
She searched out the small pair of graves.  
  
Side by side, bare still of flowers for the time wasn't until dusk to lay flowers for the dead.  
  
"Mother, Father, I know you are here." she said to the wind.  
  
"i can feel you." She wispered.  
  
She seperated the boquets and gave each grave half.  
  
"Sorry they were crushed. i was knocked down so i didn't get here earlier." she said, bowing her head as she sat in an acquard crouch.  
  
She began to cry, hot tears staining her face as they left her eyes and traveled down her cheeks to drop onto the dust between the two graves.  
  
------  
  
Kenji waited for a moment before he stalked out of the Clinic, following the Preistess that looked soo much like him.  
  
He followed her for a while before Sano caught up with him.  
  
"The ceremony is tonight, you need to be there, you are their only child." He said, stopping him.  
  
"I'll be there, Sano. Don't worry." he said, nodding, as he followed Kao around a corner and into the graveyard.  
  
He used his Training to conceal his ki from her, staying in the trees.  
  
"Mother, Father, I know you are here." He heard her say.  
  
He focused on the graves and found they were his parent's.  
  
That meant....  
  
He wasn't alone.  
  
He leapt from the tree in time to catch her last words before she broke into crying.  
  
"Sorry they're crushed, i got knocked down." she had said.  
  
He wished that he could comfort her, that he could help her, but she had his mother's pride.  
  
Smiling slightly, he walked out of the graveyard, controlling his enthusiasm until he was out of hollowed ground before he took off running.  
  
He reached the clinic and found Tanni, Megumi's assistant.  
  
She was on night shift, so Megumi had done gone.  
  
He raced back out and went toward the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
"Megumi!" he yelled, coming into the dojo where he held training sessions with Yahiko.  
  
"In here!" She yelled back, her voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
He ran into the room, stopping to catch his breath before he told them.  
  
"You guys...Kao is my sister! When i followed her, She went to ottassan and okkassan's graves, she called them her parents." He said.  
  
"Kenji..." Sanouske said, looking at the boy.  
  
"Are you sure?" Megumi asked, unusually calm.  
  
"Yeah, i even checked the names." he said, his eyes wide.  
  
Yahiko Walked in at just that moment, Aoshi, Misaou, Tokio, and Saito in tow.  
  
" a girl bought flowers from me and i asked her who her parents were, she told me it was the Himura's." Tokio said immediately.  
  
"Was she a preistess?" Megumi asked, looking at the slight woman.  
  
"Aeye." She said, looking at the Other woman.  
  
Megumi walked into the closet bringing out a small notebook.  
  
" what's that?" Sano asked.  
  
"Gensai's notebook." she said, flipping through the pages.  
  
Here.  
  
"It says: Himura Kaoru had twins, there was difficulty in birthing. The little girl did not cry, and upon he back was the mark of the preistess." She said, reading.  
  
"So it's true." Yahiko said, picking up quickly.  
  
They gathered the flowers and walked into town, first the Graveyard, then to find the daugher of Himura.  
  
--------  
  
Kao limped down the silent rows of the dead, forcing her sight upon her path instead of the spirits around her.  
  
She soon found the sky was darkening and she was alone on the empty streets.  
  
"Now what?" she asked herself, looking around.  
  
Unknowingly, though, she had passed into the rough side of Tokyo.  
  
She consumed all of her attentions on her steps as she slowly made her way through the darkened streets, passing from small circles of light into darkness and back into the light.  
  
"Lookey what we have here, boys." she heard a voice say.  
  
She turned, her eyes a cold gold.  
  
She stared at the group of about fifty older guys.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded, her voice cold and hollow.  
  
"We want a little divination." One said, the others chuckled at his joke.  
  
The leader stepped from among the pack and tried to grab her arm.  
  
"Hands off." she said, weilding the crutch as she balanced on one foot.  
  
-----  
  
Commotion drew them toward Sanouske's old apartment.  
  
Kenji and Yahiko led the pack toward the commotion, Sanouske had his fists clenched, Kenji and Yahiko had swords drawn, their deadly tecniques made harmless by the reverse bladed swords.  
  
They heard screaming an rounded the bend.  
  
They stood there in awe as Kao attained one of the battosai's stances before she twirled and knocked several thugs away from her and into nearby walls.  
  
Yahiko stared at the inherited skills, sharp eyes watching her teckniques, taking every detail into memory.  
  
When she was standing alone in the midst of a bunch of unconsious men, Another raced her from the shadows.  
  
He was attacked by a flash of white and pinned to the wall.  
  
"Kao!" they heard a voice scream, just before she tilted and began to fall.  
  
Kenji was at her side in moments, catching her fall.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenji demanded at the strange ki.  
  
Suddenly, A white haired boy with dog ears on his head walked out of the shadows, stalking up to him.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy actually sniffed.  
  
"Why should i tell you?" Kenji demanded.  
  
"You and Kao are blood, i can smell it. Here, give her to me." Inyo said, holding out his clawed hands.  
  
"Why should i?" Kenji demanded, swinging Kao into his arms  
  
"Because, you are hurting her." Inyo said.  
  
"I am not." He said.  
  
"Listen closely, She's whimpering." He said, close to growling.  
  
Kenji handed Kao to the odd boy.  
  
--  
  
Megumi and the others were too far away to hear the hushed conversation, but when Kenji handed Kao over to the odd boy they rushed over.  
  
"What are you doing!" Yahiko demanded.  
  
Then they all turned to watch as Inyo coaxed Kao into the waking on, Wake up...Saianni Hito Rii."He said, giving her the chant for endurance.  
  
"Inyo?" She asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Aa. It's me. Come on, wake up. You have to stand up." He said, shifting her so that her feet touched the ground.  
  
She stood, careful of her injured foot.  
  
He adjusted her cloak and took her into his arms again.  
  
"There, Now you can rest." He whispered into the girl's ear, using some of his mother's majic to ease her into a dreamless sleep.  
  
--  
  
Inyo held the warm Kao in his arms as they looked at him.  
  
"Do you have a warm place she can stay?" He asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Yeah." Yahiko said, walking off toward the dojo.  
  
They grouped around the hanyou as he carried the slight girl.  
  
They arrived a little after midnight, Inyo's arms stiff and sore.  
  
"You can lay her here." Yahiko said, leading him into a small bedroom, his old one.  
  
"Thank you." Inyo said, laying the red haired girl against the wall before pulling out the futon and extra blankets.  
  
He lay her on the futon and covered her up, one hand remained on her forehead, slight blue light travelling from Kao to Inyo and back.  
  
Inyo felt them watching him, but he ignored them.  
  
This way he could help Kao, he could ease her pain.  
  
He moved the sheets up, exposing her right foot.  
  
He held his hands over it, eyes closed.  
  
After a moment, though, nothing happened.  
  
He wasn't strong enough.  
  
Growling at himself, he turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
Kenji caught up with him as he stood on the porch, trying to decide which way to go.  
  
"What did you do in there?" Kenji asked, "Your Ki changed completely and you had black hair for a moment. What did you do to her?"  
  
"I gave her some energy, some of my inu youkai energy. She cannot have my Miko energies, they will kill both me and her." he said, looking into the sky, searching for his uncle.  
  
---  
  
Kao woke in the middle of the night.  
  
Someone was in her room.  
  
----------  
  
Okay, Yes, it's a cliffie, but they keep you coming, right? Cuz i know it ain't my exemplary writing skills, cause i aint got none.  
  
Anyways, thanks again for the reviews. If you have any requests then send them to me via review.  
  
Take it, break it, mend it, then smash it to dust with a hammer! -me. 


	3. Chapter three: Naraku!

Okay, in a smug attempt to show off, my dad decided to do the worst thing possible, he challenged me to an intellectual match.  
  
Stupid him.  
  
He caled me into his room, lording his whole 120 points over me while i played.  
  
When i was done, he told me i sucked and kicked me out of his room.  
  
I got 2440 points and made it to level three.  
  
Showed him!  
  
Okay, now, so far noone has taken me up on my offer, and it aint Sesshie that's the special name, although it is a cool name.  
  
Now, on with the story!!  
  
------  
  
Kao woke suddenly, sweat beading on her face.  
  
Someone was in her room.  
  
"Time to die, Kao." Came the deep voice.  
  
She reached into her cloak and gripped the daggars there, sown into the lining.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered.  
  
"I, dear child, am Naraku, and i will carve my name into your dead body as my message to your dear Inyo and his family." He hissed, reaching out toward her.  
  
Kunni Hitoi Mitokuro hai.  
  
The chant came into her head, forming a barrier around him and her.  
  
She slashed out, cutting him.  
  
He withdrew with a hiss, wrapping his hand around his wrist in a futile effort to stop the black blood that dripped onto the hardwood floor.  
  
He disappeared, and she was alone.  
  
She stood, bracing herself against the walls as she limped out of the room and into the hall.  
  
She stopped at the next shojo and knocked.  
  
A flame was lit and the shojo slid aside.  
  
Yahiko stood there, yukata rumpled and his hair touseled.  
  
"Kao? What is it? It's almost one in the morning." he said, standing in front of her. "You shouldn't be standing." He said, pulling her in.  
  
When she was sitting, she told him everything.  
  
---  
  
Yahiko was ejected from a nice dream, Kenshin and Kaoru were still alive, and Kao and Kenji were happy, and the dojo was full of students.  
  
He sat silent for a moment before he realized what had awakened him.  
  
He lit a candle and opened the shojo.  
  
He didn't look at her fully until after he had asked her what she had wanted.  
  
Then he saw the blood spattered on her face and clothes.  
  
"You shouldn't be standing." he said, pulling her gently into the room.  
  
He helped her to sit down and handed her a cup of his warm herbal tea.  
  
"I woke up a few minutes ago, someone was in my room.  
  
I couldn't see him clearly, but he tried to kill me.  
  
I cut his arm and he disappeared into the darkness." She said, staring past the cup rim and at the floor in front of her.  
  
"Stay here." He said, not knowing what to do, he headed strait to Sanouske's room.  
  
He didn't knock, but headed on in.  
  
The ex-streetfighter was practicing, a light veil of sweat covering his bare chest.  
  
"Sanouske, Someone attacked Kao." he said, quietly.  
  
Sanouske immediately stopped.  
  
"Is she okay? Did she get hurt?" Sano asked, walking toward the shojo.  
  
Yahiko stopped him.  
  
"Shh. She's fine, she's in my room now." He said, looking up at the big man.  
  
"..." Sano was silent.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He pleaded, wishing Kenshin was here, he would know what to do.  
  
But Kenshin wasn't here. He was dead.  
  
A scream peirced the air.  
  
"Kao!" Sano and Yahiko yelled, racing down the hall and into the room once occupied by Kao.  
  
Yahiko and Sano raced through the rooms, Kenji was nowhere to be found and Megumi was gone too.  
  
Yahiko and sano stood in the middle of the hall, twisting, searching for the origin of the scream.  
  
Suddenly the wall on their left came crashing in, a flash of red among the rubble.  
  
Before they could fully see it, though, It was gone back out into the night.  
  
Sanouske and Yahiko raced through the small tunnel of walls and into the dojo yard.  
  
They stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"KEnji!" Yahiko yelled, The red haired boy was slashing at a larger, white haired man as he tried to keep kao out of his way.  
  
"Help!" Kenji yelled.  
  
Yahiko ran back inside and grabbed his sakabattou, the one Kenshin had presented to him.  
  
"Kao!" Kenji yelled, racing after the man again.  
  
Yahiko ran toward the man as well, swinging his saka in a high arc.  
  
-------------  
  
Sesshomaru sensed naraku, smelled the demon.  
  
"Kuso." he grunted before he transported himself to Kao's side.  
  
She screamed when she saw him, but he silenced her quickly.  
  
Then he took her into his arms and let her drift into a lulled peace.  
  
He flew through the open window and into the yard when a young boy attacked him.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want with her?!" He demanded, his sakabatou making a silver arc in the dark air.  
  
"I am a friend, that is all this Sesshomaru should tell you." He had said, shifting Kao in his arms.  
  
He had said somehting else, but it didn't matter.  
  
The boy had attacked and Kao had been hurt.  
  
Yukara would be pissed.  
  
He sensed the other blade coming nearer and kicked off into the sky, keeping Kao close.  
  
---  
  
Yukara met them at the door.  
  
She took Kao from his arms and immediately placed her in a containment feild.  
  
Yukara and Sesshomaru had never been able to bear children so they had adopted Inyo and Kao, keeping them as their own.  
  
Yukara immediately turned on Sesshomaru.  
  
"I can't belive you let this happen to her! you are soo irresponsible!" She yelled, although she was a good two feet shorter than him, she stared him down.  
  
He had taken her as his mate after Rin had died, loyal to her until the end, around a hundred years ago.  
  
"Yuka, It wasn't me. I caught a scent, it's Naraku, he's back." Sesshomaru said, his muted voice scaring even the headstrong fox-inu demon.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, she had heard of Naraku, She had almost been killed by him more than once.  
  
"Yes. He was there." sesshomaru said, staring past his wife at the small form on the bed.  
  
"We have to find Night." She said, standing.  
  
Sesshomaru settled down and watched as the stasis barrier healed the small red haired girl.  
  
------  
  
Okay, i promised, and now the're here!  
  
Review responses time!!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Goddess of the Bishonen: I will! I will!  
  
LadyBattosai654: Sorry, i meant to click drama, but the baka mouse wouldn't let me and i didn't notice it until you mentioned it. Thanks for pointing it out, and thankies, i'm glad you like it.  
  
Reaka: Spank-ya!  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
LadyBattosai654: Again, i Say it aint sesshie that's the special name.  
  
Disappearingirl: I'll try to make it so you can.  
  
Reaka: Tanks  
  
Jupiter's light: I didn't know you were even listening, Thanks for reading and reviewing, i will. 


	4. Chapter four: darkness

Sesshomaru dreaded calling the shadows demon.  
  
he stood, leaving Kao in Galahad's care.  
  
"Yukara" Sesshomaru called, entering their bedroom.  
  
Yukara was dressed in her shadow uniform.  
  
"Sesshomaru, honey, you know we have to. He is the only hope we have, now." She said, pulling the daggar from her hair to place in it's sheath.  
  
"i know." he said, dressing himself in similar garb.  
  
The cloak was black fur, kimono was skin tight leather, english style.  
  
Then they were in the room with Kao again.  
  
this had to work.  
  
----------------  
  
Kenji flew into a rage, slamming his sword into a wall, he raced off into the night, disappearing with his speed.  
  
Yahiko tried to race off after him, but Sanouske stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No." Sano said, staring after the retreating shape.  
  
"I know." Yahiko said, turning back toward the devastation of the dojo.  
  
"Do you think that was the thing she saw?" Sano asked, later.  
  
"No. i don't think it was trying to hurt her. Somehow i...I just know he's friend." Megumi butted in, recalling the clinic.  
  
"Yeah, he was there too wasn't he?" Sano said.  
  
Suddenly Inyo walked through the door and into the light.  
  
He held an unconsious Kenji in his arms.  
  
"Kenji?" Yahiko asked, rising.  
  
"He's fine, I just knocked him out. he was trying to get drunk when i found him." Inyo said.  
  
-------  
  
Megumi stripped back down into her yukata, sighing at the day's troubles.  
  
Something was like the old days.  
  
There were new friends hanging around the dojo.  
  
Albeit they were all magical in some way, but it was almost like a long time ago.  
  
When she would antagonize kaoru by flirting with Kenshin.  
  
When Kaoru would help everyone she met, she had until she died.  
  
So had kenshin. Even those that tried to kill him.  
  
It had been such a long time.  
  
So long.  
  
After kaoru died, kenji and Yahiko took over the dojo, teaching the new students as they came. the ways of the Kamiya and the hiten Mitsurugi ryus.  
  
They still had students.  
  
Magumi had welcomed the distraction, but it was time kenji had a girlfriend. Even though it was a bad time.  
  
She went to sleep thinking of the past.  
  
When she woke, she was hit with a hard reality of the present.  
  
"Kenji's gone!" Came yahiko's yell.  
  
--------  
  
what are you doing?  
  
Nothing.  
  
Why are you interrupting me?  
  
cuz it's bed-time.  
  
I'm Sixteen!  
  
So.  
  
Damn it! Sorry guys, but i have to go, it's my bed time.  
  
Go to bed now.  
  
HOLD ON! Be back with another chapter soon. sorry for the cliffie.  
  
Not!  
  
This is my world, die with it. -me. 


	5. Chapter five: Night

review time!  
  
chapter 2  
  
nariegirl: thanks, I'll try.  
  
Kie-san: Thanks. I really try.  
  
chapter 3  
  
reaka: 8Inches away slowly8  
  
Lady Battosai654: Spanks!  
  
If yall have any complaints, send em to hell cuz my arm's spasming like he88 tonight, so there may be more than the usual spelling errors.  
  
Now, on with the show!!  
  
------  
  
Sesshomaru listened to Yukara chant, the rhythm lulling one into a sense of dream.  
  
The candles flickered shadows across the room in ever-changing patterns. casting both light and darkness at once.  
  
The elven seal in the center of the room glowed and a dark clad figure stepped out of the circle.  
  
"You have called me?" she asked, looking with black eyes from Sesshomaru to Yukara to Kao.  
  
"I have." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What is your request?"  
  
"Give me the means to defeat Naraku." Sesshomaru said, not looking the woman in the eyes.  
  
"That is all?" she asked, her voice hollow.  
  
"Aye." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"You have that already. it is here." She said, then blinked out of existance.  
  
Sesshomaru took tokijin and tetsuaiga from the wall.  
  
Inuyasha had given him tetsuaiga in his will.  
  
Kagome had blessed it so that he could hold it.  
  
Now they were both gone.  
  
"What did that mean?" Yukata asked, sitting near him.  
  
"It must be the swords." he said, staring down at the two.  
  
----  
  
Kenji stared through the window, glaring at the white haired demon.  
  
"Hang on, Kao, i'm gonna get you out." he whispered under his breath.  
  
when the white haired man and green haired woman disappeared, he broke through the window and climbed into the room.  
  
He reached into the glowing fog that surrounded his twin, pulling her from the barrier.  
  
She was light in his arms.  
  
He walked down the halls, searchig for the way out.  
  
Suddenly he was stopped by a wall.  
  
When he regained his balance, he looked up to find the white haired man standing over him.  
  
"You are Kenji." it was a statement.  
  
"Why?" kenji demanded.  
  
"The way out is the other way." he said.  
  
"Who are you?" Kenji asked, again.  
  
"I am Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. Your twin is promised to my nephew." he said looking down at him.  
  
"Why did you kidnap her?" Kenji asked.  
  
"She needed to be saved, she needed to be healed. I did both." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Come, i will tell you all you need to know." the man walked away from him.  
  
When they arrived in a room, kenji found it had been the one from before.  
  
"Let me tell you a story..." Yukara started after the introductions were done.  
  
8Flashback8  
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well, holding her close as he set her down on her feet.  
  
A small fox-like creature raced out of a bush and jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
Kagome laughed.  
  
Suddenly a tall figure stepped out of the trees, darkness surrounding her.  
  
Inuyasha drew tetsuaiga, stepping back in front of Kagome and the kit.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I am Night. I am searching for my child." she said, looking at the kitsune in kagome's arms.  
  
"We have seen no shadow child." Inuyasha shouted to her.  
  
"My child has a kitsune father. He stole him from me and mated another kitsune. i have been searching ever since." she said, tears rolling down her face.  
  
Suddenly her form shifted and she was clad in preistess garb, dark greys replacing the usual colors.  
  
Shippou jumped from Kagome's arms and raced toward the shadow preistess.  
  
"Momma!" he shouted, jumping into the woman's arms.  
  
"Thank you soo much. Call upon me if ever you need assistance. you or your blood. Call upon me as Night." she said, disappearing.  
  
------  
  
Megumi raced out of her room, looking at the spikey haired boy in confusion.  
  
"What?" She demanded.  
  
"Kenji.. He's gone." Yahiko said.  
  
"He went to my uncle's house." Inyo said, staring past them.  
  
"How do you know?" Sano asked, looking down at the boy.  
  
"I know." Inyo said.  
  
a stange scent was in the air. an ancient evil scent.  
  
he had to talk to sesshomaru.  
  
------  
  
a tall, skinny man walked down the street, he knocked on the Kamiya dojo gate.  
  
When Inyo burst through the door, he grabbed him.  
  
"Shippou?" Inyo asked, looking up from the headlock.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." He said, playfully.  
  
"Shippou, do you recognize this smell?" Inyo said, pulling him into the room occupied once by kao.  
  
Shippou's eyes widened.  
  
"No." He whispered, taking off toward the east gate.  
  
-----  
  
Yeah, short chapter and all.  
  
Warped and twisted all around -me. 


	6. Chapter six: Shippou's home!

Shippou rounded the street corner and was stopped by a strong forcefeild.

He looked up to see Naraku hovering over Seshomaru's castle.

He called to his mother, through his blood, to shatter the sheild.

"Sesshomaru!" He yelled.

Naraku turned on him, glaring evilly.

"It is not over, Kitsune." he growled before he disappeared.

Shippou burst into the front room, following his nose to the back of the house.

he arrived as Sesshoamru stood.

He glanced around the room, found Kao on the couch, her twin under her head.

He turned toward Sesshomaru and his wife, taking his arm.

They were nearly the same height now.

"Sesshomaru, Naraku was here." He whispered quickly.

"Aa. I know. He wanted to get in." The tall dog demon said to the fox. "This is Kenji, you know Kao."

Shippou nodded to the teen glaring up at him with his sister's eyes.

"He is a close friend. This is the Kitsune, Shippou." Sesshomaru explained.

"Who is Naraku? Why does everyone keep talking of him?" Kenji asked, slightly confused.

----------

Flashback888

Kagome sat on a small boulder, tears running down her face in hot streaks.

She looked out over the valley, staring at the setting sun.

Suddenly, she wasn't alone.

Inuyasha was beside her. His presence cold and unfreindly.

"Kagome." he said, his voice slightly hollow.

"Go away." she mumbled, burying her face in her arms.

"Kagome, that wasn't me." he whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The wound in her side twitched, making her wince. "It was." she whispered.

Flashback88888

Kagome looked up as a hollow eyed inuyasha stood over her, his claws dripping with her blood.

End flashback.

"It was real enough." she looked away from him.

"It wasn't me. I promised i would protect you. it was naraku's pawn, Kagome." He said, his breath warm and moist on her neck.

"It could have been you, Inuyasha. I belived it was you." she whispered more to herself.

"Please, let me show you." he said.

He pulled her toward him, kissing her lightly.

Then it was abruptly interrupted and she woke on the ground.

"Kagome!" came a yell.

She was in naraku's arms.

She had belived the mirage.

Kagome purified the demon, instinct taking over as she twisted out of his flaming grasp.

He died with a terrible shreik that ripped through the forrest and soul.

end flashback888

-----------

"Naraku was a terrible demon, He destroyed peoples lived for fun. He killed my father and step-mother, He destroyed my friend's lives before they killed him. Before Kagome killed him." Shippou said, staring at the wall.

"Shippou." Sesshoamru said, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kenji looked at them, silent horror enveloping his mind. then anger and rage consumed him.

This demon, whatever he was, had gone after the only blood he had left on this earth.

Naraku would pay.

"where is he?" Kenji demanded, standing.

"We don't know." Sesshomaru said, looking over at yukara.

"How do we beat him?" Kenji asked.

"one of the swords." Sesshomaru motioned toward the two swords in the glass case.

"I will kill him." Kenji vowed, snarling. He paced toward the case.

--------

"Stop!" His yell reverberated around the room.

Kenji swirled around to face him.

"Stop." he said again. "if you touch my father's sword, it will kill you." Inyo said, staring back at the gold violet eyes glaring at him.

"What do you expect we do?" Sanouske asked.

"I don't know." Inyo said, staring at the girl on the couch.

She had begun to stir.

Suddenly she was on her feet, he barely saw her move.

Her eyes were still closed.

When they opened, they could have rivaled the night sky.

"Who are you?" Yukara asked.

"I am Kikyou. Naraku is in onigumo's cave." Came an unfamiliar voice before Kao collapsed again.

"Kao!" Kenji and Inyo both reached out to catch the girl at once.

Kao opened her eyes again and they were golden.

"Where am I?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

She was propped up between Kenji and inyo.

then she saw Sesshomaru and knew.

"What did Night say?" She asked, seeing the robe still on yukara.

"That the weapon to defeat Naraku is the swords." Sesshomaru said.

Kao nodded, then stood, surprising them all.

"We need to get started, I need to gather some things from around the shrines before we go." She said, straitening her clothes.

"What are you talking about?" Kenji demanded.

"I have a few items to gather before we go find naraku. " she stated plainly.

-------------

I know it's short, but it got me back on track, so be happy.

Anyways, reviews will come later.

Btw, noone has guessed the name yet.

Here's a riddler hint:

The many spellings have the thing this lacks, the s.

Yeah, it's confusing, but still.

The name will be revealed shortly cuz it will play into the final plot.

Now, on with the show!

Dying is just another adventure. -something i heard once. 


	7. Chapter Seven: odd times

Yes, Kenji was Kenshin and Kaoru's kid in the series. Inyo, Kao, Yukara, and the ones you don't recognize from either Inuyasha or Ruroni Kenshin are mine, and are original.

------------

Kao stepped into the shrine. She chanted over a peice of talisman and the whole building was encased in flame.

She took Oriando's staff and pushed it into the hole in the floor.

"The first peice of the Shikkon Jewel was hidden here." she said, pulling out a small fur bag.

She opened it and pulled out a bone necklace with a quarter of a coud pink jewel on it.

"It looks like it's new." Sanouske commented, staring at the little necklace.

"It's the fire-rat fir." Kao said.

---------

Flashback8888

She watched as inyo's mother secretly broke the jewel into four parts and hid them in the four corners.

Kagome had used Miroku's staff and Inuyasha's sword to bind the shards to their places.

She had wrapped the shards in peices of Inuyasha's jacket.

She had bound the last of the shards just before she died.

End Flashback8888

------

"Kao, how do you know where they are?" Kenji asked, staring at his twin.

She was about fifteen feet above him on the cliff face.

She had reached the third shrine.

She dug through the nest till she reached the burn seal and poured the wine on it.

Then as it cleared away, she dug with the staff until she uncovered a small, tin box.

She popped the latch and found the small jewel inside.

She took it out and fitted it in it's place.

"Alright, I'm coming down." She yelled back down toward her twin and the hanyou below.

"Careful." They both yelled up at once.

She stared down at their upturned faces, amused.

They really were alike.

She climbed down easily, jumping the last two feet to the ground.

"Come on. The last one will be hardest." She said.

"This is what brought my mom and dad together?" Inyo said, staring at the jewel. It pulsed with power.

Suddenly it shocked him and he tossed it up to be caught by Kao.

"I should have told you, it will kill an impure demon." She said, shrugging.

They stopped in Okinawa village and stayed overnight.

Then they were at Tokyo.

Next was Kikyou's shrine.

Next was home.

----------

Yeah, short chapter, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

Feilds of paper flowers, drowning my mind. -me. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Chaos

Kao walked down the dusty road, her hair flaring out behind her as the wind picked up the dust and swirled it around her and her companions.

She held her arm up to sheild her eyes as she walked, slowly so as not to lose her companions.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and tackled onto the ground, Just as something whizzed by overhead.

She lifted herself and found herself staring at a swarm of giant insects, Jiant wasps with acidic stingers that swarmed menacingly around her and the two others.

"Kao, Run!" Inyo yelled, and was echoed by Kenji.

"How about NO!" She yelled, drawing the energy bow that had materialized in her hands.

Inyo held tetsuaiga, and Kenji held his reverse blade sword as thousands of demons came out of the cloud of wasps.

Kao waited until the time was ripe before she released the pure arrow into the largest part of the demon party. She screamed and materialized another arrow.

"Kao, Watch out!" She heard Kenji yell before she spotted a demon about to attack Inyo from behind.

She shot the demon and took a blow in the side for it.

She cried out in pain, but stood her ground. She began firing into the swarm of insects, realizing that by each demon that appeared, their numbers deminished.

When they had defeated the demons, Kao knelt before Kenji, helping him up. Inyo was already in a tree, searching the horizon for Tokyo and another possible attack.

They arrived at the Tokyo gates by dinner, and found the whole city a wreck. Fires blazed form many buildings near them, and the horizon was aflame as well.

"Chaos. Welcome to the lighted city." Came a heavy voice.

"WHo are you?" Kao demanded, "Who is Chaos?"

From the smoke a figure appeared. Tall, with whispy clothes that swirled about him as he walked toward her.

He stepped out of the smoke and they were horrified to find Onigumo standing before them.

"Onigumo." Kao and Inyo both hissed, glaring at the thing before them.

----Flashback---

Kagome looked down at her pupil. She was small and slim like her father, but she had her mother's eyes.

She handed the photograph to kao and watched the girl's eyes light up in recognition. "Kao, this is Onigumo, the human form of Naraku. He is not what he seems, if you meet him, run. Come to me and Inuyasha and I will take care of him." Kagome patted the girl on the shoulder.

"Sensei, where is Inyo?" Kao asked, her bright blue seven-year-old eyes filed with curiosity.

Kagome laughed. "He is with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, watching them train." She pointed east, into the woods. "Go ahead, we'll finish tomorrow."

Kao thanked her and ran into the woods, skipping through the barriers and into the training session.

"Hi, Kao." Inyo chirped, grabbing her hand.

"Hullo, Inyo!" Kao jumped onto his back and they raced off toward the sounds of fighting.

When they reached the clearing in the middle of the little forrest, Kao and inyo watched in awe as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru huffed during a break in their training.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked over to her, leaving their swords embedded in the dust. Inuyasha laid a hand on her head and ruffled her hair as Sesshomaru wrestled Inyo around. "Is your training going well?" Inuyasha asked her as they watched his brother play with Inyo.

"Mm-hm." She churped then laughed as Inyo surprized Sesshomaru and had him in a headlock.

"Inuyasha! Sesshoamru! Inyo! Kao! Dinner!" came a distant yell.

Inuyasha's ears perked up and sesshomaru and Inyo stopped their wrestling match and turned to sniff at the wind.

Suddenly Kao found herself on Sesshomaru's back as they raced through the forrest and into the shrine house. Big, boy-ish grins on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's faces. Ramen Time!

--End flashback---

"My dear Chaos, it has been long since we have met. I envy you. You have only gotten younger, while I, on the other hand, have only gotten more ugly. I have come for the other half of our deal." He traced cold fingers along her jaw as she stared up at him.

"Kao!" Came a distant yell.

-----------------------------

That's it for this chapter, i hope i left you wanting more.

I've been gone too long, i've forgotten who i am. -me. 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Nine Gates of Chaos

The chaos Gates. Nine astral gates that control the living and dead. There is one key for all seven gates. If that key were to ever be found and used, the world as we know it will come to an end.

The first four gates are the Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western gates.

The next four gates are the Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water gates.

The master gate, though, is called Chaos. A gate in which everything relies. If this gate were to be opened, the other gates would be opened, causing volcanoes, hurricanes, tidal waves, massive plagues, supercells that could kill anything near its center in seconds.

These nine gates control everything. And everything depends on the key.

Kao tried to turn her attention to the yell. To her twin. "What deal?" she asked, her mind clearing.

"We made a deal a long time ago, dear. It's time to open the Chaos Gates." He said, grinning viciously.

"Kao!" Kenji screamed as he raced toward the place where she had disappeared.

"Stop!" Came the yell from behind him.

Suddenly he was thrown backwards, pain flashing through his body as he flew through the air.

"There's a barrier. I think i can get through it." Inyo said, drawing Tetsuaiga.

Tetsuaiga turned red as he swung downward. Slicing at the barrier.

The barrier cracked, shattered.

"You alright?" he asked Kenji.

"yeah. Fine." the red head stood slowly, carefully.

"Come on! I can still smell them nearby. We have to stop them." He said, running toward the burning city.

"What did he call Kao? Chaos? What does that have to do with him kidnapping her?" Kenji asked, running alongside Inyo.

"Remember when they said that there was a mark on her back? That mark was the symbol of the Nine Chaos Gates. She's the key to the gates of chaos. If she opens the master gate, we're all screwd." Inyo said, speeding up.

She was standing in the center of an old place. Nine stone doorways surrounded her. She wasn't in Japan any more. She knew that.

She knew what she had to do. her mind told her to stop what was happening, but her body wouldn't stop. she was trapped in her own body.

She had to stop. For kenji. For Inyo.

Her slight figure was robed in preistess blue. Almost glowing in the firelight as she fed herbs into the flames.

Kenji and inyo stared through the barrier at the floating girl. Her body was clothed in preistess robes and her lips moved slightly, as if she were chanting.

it had already started.

"You can't stop it now, children." Naraku's voice came through the darkness.

"I banish thee from darkness, come into the light." Inyo chanted, sighning the chakra for light and bind.

"So, you have learned, have you." Naraku grinned as he came into the miko light.

"What have you done to her!" Kenji demanded, his eyes turning a feral yellow.

"Nothing. She's doing it all herself." Naraku said, grinning still as he dodged Kenji's attack.

"Kao, You don't want to do this. Please, come back to us." Inyo pleaded to the girl.

her eyes opened, her eyes glowed blue. "I must finish." She said, before her eyes drifted closed again. "Only then will it be over." She whispered.

"No! Kao!" Inyo screamed, beating on the barrier.

Naraku laughed sadistically, drawing the hanyou's attention.

"Damn you." inyo snarled.

"What was that, mutt?" Naraku taunted.

"Damn you!" Inyo growled, attacking the hated demon.

Hopefully, i'll update sooner next time. Sorry bout the wait. I really am.

'Night guys. -me. 


End file.
